1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording material such as electrophotographic toner, inkjet ink, and the like, toner, liquid developer and image forming method using recording material, toner and liquid developer. Moreover, the present invention also relates to an effective technology for production of electric wiring circuits which transfer conductive toner to Al2O3 containing sheet and IC tags in the field of application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developers for electrophography can be classified into dry toners and liquid toners. Liquid toners have an advantage of being able to obtain clear image because toner particle diameters are small. Liquid toners in general are produced by dispersing binding resin, colorant and charge control in a nonaqueous medium with high resistance and making toner particles of approximately 0.1 μm to 2.0 μm in particle diameter. The liquid toners also have advantages of having light workload for machines and being able to correspond to high-speed printing because they do not use heavy iron powder carrier as in the process which uses dry toners in an image forming method. However, output of appropriate gold and silver colors by color copiers or on demand electrophotographic printing had been difficult.
In the field of electric wiring circuit production on the other hand, a printing system in which a wiring circuit is printed on an insulating substrate such as polymer film or ceramics substrate using a conductive ink had been a mainstream in the past. However, the printing system required a mask on which a master drawing for making wiring circuit is drawn and made production process complicated and this led to an increase in cost.
In particular, printing was performed using a mask at every layer in the printing process of wiring pattern and different masks had to be prepared and used for different wiring patterns. Therefore it is more advantageous for printing a wiring pattern on an insulating substrate by electrophotography than doing it by conventional printing system in terms of work and cost. Many technologies relating to electrophotography such as the ones disclosed in the following (1) to (9) for example, had been proposed.
(1) A technology relating to a charge powder for wiring substrate having a structure in which conductive metal particles are coated with a thermoplastic resin and powder of a charge control agent is fixed on the outerwall surface of the conductive metal particles (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 04-237062).
(2) A technology relating to a chargeable particle for circuit printing in which organic aluminum compounds, metal powder and charge control agent are dispersed in a resin binder (JP-A No. 04-237063).
(3) A technology relating to a chargeable particle for printing in which metal powder and charge control agent are dispersed in a resin which does not get softened by heat and pressure and the particle is coated with a thermoplastic resin (JP-A No. 04-237064).
(4) A technology in which a charge particle is selected using certain equipment and a technology in which a circuit of low resistance and high density is produced by the former technology (JP-A No. 04-237065).
(5) A technology for manufacturing process of charge powder which contains a process of obtaining a first powder by performing each of thermofusion, kneading and crushing of conductive metal powder, resin and charge control agent one or more times and a process of obtaining a second powder by crushing and dispersing the first powder after rekneading (JP-A No. 04-237066).
(6) A technology which transfers and forms a wiring pattern on a member using a toner which contains an activator consisting mainly of resin and metal chloride (JP-A No. 54-126958).
(7) A technology for producing a circuit substrate by performing a thin coating on a wiring pattern after transferring the wiring pattern on a substrate using a toner which contains an activator consisting mainly of resin and metal chloride (JP-A No. 54-126959).
(8) A technology which uses 1,2-quinone diazide-based radiation-sensitive developer in which an organic solvent is added in an alkali solution in an amount of 0.05% by mass to 1.0% by mass which is the amount effective to be used as a photoresist in an integrated circuits (JP-A No. 60-158461).
(9) A technology for producing a printed substrate in which a wiring pattern is transferred on to a flexible printing substrate on which an adhesion bond containing a conductive metal powder is coated (JP-A No. 63-88893).
Of these conventional art literatures, technologies stated in above (1), (2), (3), (4) and (5) are related to production of dry toner using conductive metal particles. Technologies stated in above (6), (7), (8) and (9) are related to formation of wiring pattern, production of circuit substrate, printing substrate coated with radiation-sensitive developer and adhesive bond, and the like.
Conventional plastic substrates and ceramics substrates had problems such that the toner image does not get transferred appropriately in the transfer process of electrophotography and wiring circuit defects are developed leading to conductive failures. In addition, they also had low resolution and cross talks.
Moreover, a circuit pattern formation using wet electrophotography is known as disclosed in JP-A No. 2002-151828, for example, however, this method requires firing of formed images and it is difficult to correspond to paper or plastic base.
As stated above, conventional plastic substrates and ceramics substrates had problems such that the toner image does not get transferred appropriately in the transfer process of electrophotography and wiring circuit defects were developed leading to conductive failures. In addition, conductivity and resolution were low and they had cross talks.